Steven Universe: And the Sixth Gem
by theatreuspanther
Summary: This the story of Steven Universe, But this time he is followed by another gem. A Quartz Super soldier, an elite. Who was on the other side of the war in the beginning. Then found a greater Purpose in the ranks of the Crystal gems. Read how this Gem struggles to find peace with himself and help Steven on his journey to defend earth.
1. Author's notes

Steven Universe : And the sixth gem.  
Author's notes I won't be revealing much about this OC but there is things you should know, This Character will be much, much darker than the rest of the character in particular, his past. He will be dealing with psychological issues throughout the chapters, preventing many standard gem abilities including fusion. His kit is based off a hoplites gear and he can only summon hard light armour and wield a physical shield, spear and shortsword . Also his gem name will not be revealed, but there will be subtle hints, so he will go under a different name Cadmus, as he does hate his past and tries his best to forget it. Also he is the most human Gem, as he adapted the most human physiology, in a attempt to be more closer to humans. Because of this most humans consider cadmus to be a male although gems from homeworld will call him a she, this may be confusing at first. And this character won't change the outcomes of the episodes, but there is going to be a lot of added changes to the story. And i will be doing a separate storyline for this OC taking him back to the colony to ancient greece than to the modern day. Admitly i will be trying to rush through the entirety of the beginning of steven universe. I look forward to your reviews.

Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe.


	2. Chapter 1

Steven Universe : And the sixth gem.  
Gem Glow part Episode begins

Noooooooo! This Can t be happening This has to be a dream! Shouted Steven. Then he ran towards Lars who was preparing to stock and hugged him and said Lars! Lars! Please tell me i'm dreaming! Get off me man! I'm stockin here! and walked off, where Steven fell on the ground face flat.

Sadie who was watching him behind the counter said I m sorry Steven, I guess they stopped making them.. Steven immediately got up and said Stop making them!? Why in the world would they stop making cookie cats!?

He looked at the cookie cat mini fridge and said Their the only most scrumches(?) and the most delicious ice cream sandwich ever made! He looked up and knelt and said Don t they have Laws for this!

While Lars was stocking he grunted and stated Tough bits man, nobody buys them anymore, He looked over at the lion licker fridge and said I guess they couldn't compete with lion lickers. Steven walked over to the fridge and said

Ugh , not lion lickers! Nobody likes them, they don't even look like lions! He put his hands on his waist and said Kids these days i'll tell you what. Lars stood up

Well, if you miss you re wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your Magic Belly button lars teased and laughed.  
Steven then said That's not how it works lars! Steven pulled up his shirt and said right? and squeezed his belly.

Sighed then walked over to the Cookie cat mini fridge and said Oh sweet cookie cats, you're crunchy cookie outside, your icey creamie inside , then he drew a cookie cat head on the fridge. You were to good for this world.. He then kissed it.

Lars and sadie looked at him strangely then Sadie asked Uh, Steven? Do you want to keep the Freeze with you? Steven frowned and nodded. So he took the fridge and head back to the temple humming his way back.

He walked up to the porch opened the door and said Hey guys! You Won't believe this! Then a monster jumped on him Ahh! Then amethyst wrapped her whip around it and said Sup, Steven Then flung the monster to the temple door poofing it.  
Pearl on the portal,whacked several Monsters away with her spear, sending the acid spitting monsters flying around the room, poofing them. Then Pearl whacked another sending it to garnet, where she caught it with her gauntlet then slammed its back, on her leg, breaking its back, poofing it. Then she fought off two trying overwhelm her, then out of nowhere one jumped on her head. She Simply grabbed it and tore it in half poofing it in her gauntlets.

Then up in Stevens bedroom Cadmus, a gem tall as Jasper, wearing full, bronze, hoplite armour with no exposed skin except for his helmet, was fighting off two Cedipedals. One was biting to his wrist, while the other was biting his leg. He then stomped on the cedipedals biting his leg, poofing it then slammed the other on the ground and decapitated it with his shield. Then he Ran down the steps, chasing a Cedipedal that ran past Steven.

Steven looked around and said Awesome! What are these things? Pearl then walked to a cedi pedal hiding under the coffee table and grabbed its upper body and said Oh, sorry Steven, we ll get these cedipedals out of your room. then the cedialpedial in her arms shrieked and struggled Pearl Continued We think they were trying to get into the temple.

Then Steven said Aww, you don t have to get rid of them! They are really cool! Then the cedipedal in pearls hands spat acid melting the floorboards. Pearl, Steven and Cadmus, looked down the hole the monster created. Then Cadmus said Something tells me that's a bad idea..

Then amethyst slammed another cedipedal into a wall a said while picking her nose Uh, you guys these things don't have gems!

Then garnet stood next to Cadmus and said That means that there is a mother nearby Then a Cedipedal shrieked right next to garnet, which she immediately punched it, poofing it. Pearl then said We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt. Steven then begged Oh, Oh can i come? Can I!? Can I?!  
Pearl smiled and said Steven until you learn to control your powers in your Gem, we ll take care of protecting humanity Which she then snapped the neck of the cedalpedial in her arms. ,Okay? Steven looked down and said in disappointment Oh man..

Then he noticed a cedipedial stealing food out of the fridge. Hey! Get out of there! Go on shoo! Shoo! Then he looked in the fridge and noticed all the things that they ruined. Aw They gone through everything! During this Garnet caught up to one cracking her knuckles. Not cool!

Then a cedialpedial goes flying in the background. Then Steven noticed what was in the freezer, cookie cats, With stars in his eyes he said No way. It can t be! He took one out Woah, where did you get these? I thought they stopped making them!

Pearl answered Well, we heard that to, and since they are your favorite-  
Amethyst jumped on the kitchen counter and interrupted her We went out and stole a bunch! during this Garnet stood next to amethyst and Cadmus took off his helmet placing it behind Amethyst, revealing a beard and a fohawk with dark green and red skin. Pearl grunted angry at Amethyst Cadmus and I went back and payed for them.

Then Cadmus crossed his arms and said Of course you guys forgot to to tell me that you were robbing stores. Garnet then raised her hands and began to unsummon her gauntlets The whole thing was my idea. Then Amethyst said It was mostly everyone's idea. Not really. Garnet replied Lowering her hands.  
All that matters is that steven is happy. She smiled at steven.

Then steve began to sing ooooo He is a frozen treat, with an all new taste! Pearl looked at Cadmus, he shrugged, then looked back at Steven Cause he came to this planet from outer space! Garnet and Amethyst looked at each other, than pearl smiled at steven A refugee from an interstellar war! But now he s at your local grocery store! Cookie cat! He s pet for your tummy! Cookie cat! He is super duper yummy! Cookie cat! He left his family behind! Cookie caaaat. Now available at your grocery store for 3.99! Cadmus, pearl and amethyst laughed while Garnet clapped. I can't believe you did this i'm going to save these forever! Right after this one! He ripped it open And said hello old friend. and ate the ear of the cookie cat and started to chew.

Oh, so good! then his gem started to glow. Pearl gasped, garnet and amethyst looked at each other again. Cadmus stood silently, intrigued. Uh Steven? My Gem! He pulled up his shirt revealing his glowing gem.  
Quick try to summon your weapon! Amethyst said I don't know how! Steven than panicked Ah! Its fading how do i make it come back!? Questioned steven. Pearl answered calm down breathe, don't force it! Steven was starting to sweat. Yeah don't try to poop yourself! Please don't garnet stated.  
You two aren't helping! Cadmus exclaimed Then Stevens gem faded. With stars in his eyes he said I was really close that time! he looked at his cookie cat at put in back in the wrapper. Then he asked "Can one of you guys just explain how to summon a weapon?

Oh, I'll go first Pearl answered Moments later pearl and steven are on hill with a blossoming tree. Now pay attention closely to these pedals steven,the pedals dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time, based on the physical properties of this planet! With hard work and dedication, you can master your magical properties of your gem! And perform your own dance! Then she summoned her spear, and let a pedal land on her hand Like so. Steven than gathered pedals off the ground.

Moments later at the big donut Steven threw the pedals into the air. Wa! did Pearl tell you the pedal thing? Question amethyst yeah, i need to practice really hard so i can dance like a tree, i think? Listen Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun, then she took a bite of her donut and stated Whenever I need to summon my weapon it just happens, She then summoned her weapon and struck a nearby garbage in half. See i didn't try at all then Steven scratched his head, in confusion, until Lars Came out and looked in horror and said Again!?

Next Steven went to Garnet for help, So, I m supposed to work really hard and not try at all, at the same time? Yes Garnet answered Steven looked at her with confusion or... She began to summon her gauntlets You can link your mind with the energy with all existing matter, tunneling of the power of the universe through your gem! Which results in.. Then she summoned her gauntlets. At least that's my way of doing it. This left steven very confused.

Finally he asked Cadmus for help who was in the house, preparing to make Gyros. He walked up to Cadnus and Cadmus said Let me guess Pearl said something about dancing pedals and working hard, Amethyst said not to try at all, and Garnet said a lot of things that didn't make sense to you. Steven nodded, Cadmus sighed in disappointment Look, Steven the truth is your going have to find your own way to summon your weapon, what they told was there way, you have to find your own way. Cadmus stated. Oh, I Have an idea! Gather all the other Gems! Steven replied. Oh, Uh, okay, i'll be right back.

Moments later Cadmus Gathered all the gems into the kitchen Then Steven stated I think my best bet, is to recreate what happened last time my gem glowed Then the gems got backed to the positions they were. Steven thought for a moment and looked around, And noticed several things that were different.

Cadmus, your helmet was behind amethyst Cadmus took off his helmet and placed it behind Amethyst. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed? Okay you're majesty She replied. And pearl your foot was like this, Moving her foot slightly upwards I don t think it works like this Steven. To which Wadmus replied Have some faith Pearl, we might learn what activates his Gem. Then Steven went to Garnet And Garnet, uhh Steven adjusted her face. Uh, yeah. Then he opened the freezer took out the cookie cat he didn't finish, and said Then i took a bite out of this cookie cat.

"Wait I sang the song first. Uh, Here's a frozen treat! All new taste war And now available at the grocery store. then looked around to see if anyone was laughing and said Aww, it was funny the last time. Then he pulled up his shirt and sighed Maybe i'm not a real crystal gem.. Pearl knelt down Don't be silly Steven, of course you are! Then Amethyst then stated And your fun to have around! Even if your gem is useless! Pearl Grunted angrily. Amethyst correcting herself, I Mean, You're one of is Steven we wouldn't be the crystal gem without you. Garnet nodded and Cadmus smiled And said Its true. With stars in his eyes he said Yeah, even if i don't powers, I still got Cookie cat! Then immediately took a bite out of the ice cream sandwich.

Mhm So good! Then his gem started to glow, and summoned his weapon, a pink shield. Everyone gasped, Steven it's a shield! Pearl said in awe.

Its roses.. Cadmus stated. Then steven opened his eyes and looked at the at his newly formed weapon. woah, What!? I get a shield? Oh yeah! Which he released the shield, which ricocheted all over the house. Then it Ricocheted to Cadmus Woah! He raised his shield and deflected it right at the Tv.

Cadmus sighed, pearl face palmed herself, Amethyst laughed hysterically, and Garnet stood in silence. Steven Looked at his half eaten ice cream sandwich Huh? Cookie cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream! Holding his Frozen treat high. Pearl picked up the wrapper and asked What's in these things? Definitely not anything healthy, that's for sure. Cadmus answered.

Suddenly the ground shook, and in the window was a shadow of a very large creature, followed by two small cedipedals. after seeing this Cadmus ran out immediately. What was that!? Then Cadmus shouted Outside now! The Gems ran out of the house looking up at the monster.

It's the mother! Garnet stated, then Garnet and Cadmus jumped up at it.

Stay in the house Steven! Pearl commanded,

No way i'm coming to! He then went into the house gathered all, his cookie cats, extension cords, and his mini fridge. Meanwhile,Garnet and Cadmus were at the top of the hill,

We need to get this thing to ground Level, Gets its attention! As Cadmus Poofed two smaller cedipedals, with his spear. Got it! Garnet than jumped and kicked the giant Cedipedial, aggravating it. Then it chased Garnet and Cadmus down the hill. Pearl and Amethyst joined them, Then out of the dust the mother stood tall, Shrieked, and spat a stream of acid, Separating the Gems. Then the Gems took cover behind a stone hand buried in the ground. Then the Mother of the cedipedal, then spat a stream of acid melting their cover.  
We could really use stevens shield right about now!

No, what we need is interference, a distraction! I'm looking at you Amethyst.

What! Why does it always have to be me!

Because you're the-

Steven Then threw a rock grabbing its attention. It turned its head to see Steven slamming his mini fridge into the ground. Leave them alone!

Steven no! The Gems shouted looking out of their cover.

Cookie cat ,crystal combo powers, activate! He then took a bite out of a cookie cat, pulled up his, shirt. The cedipedal mother moved closer. He looked down to see his gem not activating. He looked up at the mother and said uh oh. and ran with the mini fridge, the mother trying to bite him. He then stopped and slammed his mini firdge on the ground on its back.

Than pearl peeked out of her cover We need to save Steven! Pearl Yelled, She than ducked back in to cover as the cedipedals pincer cut the cover in half. Can we save selves first!?

Meanwhile Steven was eating all the cookie cats he can Goodbye my friends. Shoving the frozen treats down his throat. His stomach than grumbled. Why isn't it working!? Then the mother spat acid, but Steven dived out of the way.

Steven- She was interrupted by the mothers pincer than held it apart from cutting her half. Cadmus took this moment to cut it off with his short sword. The CediPedal shrieked in pain, then shifted its attention on the gems once more.

But during this Steven got up and noticed his mini fridge was destroyed along with the remaining cookie cats. No no no! he said in disappointment. The mother went back to melting the Gems cover. Then started to whisper Cookie cat is the pet for your tummy. Cookie cat is super duper yummy! he said in anger, He grabbed the cord connected to the mini fridge Cookie cat he left his family behind! He Then began to swing around the Fridge with the cord. cookie caaaat! And threw the fridge at the mother electrifying it. It shrieked in pain, and steven went on his knees Now available nowhere.

The gems peeked out of their cover Yes! Cheered Amethyst. Gems weapons! the Crystals gems bursted out of their cover and charged at the monster poofing it. Its gem than fell, then rolled over to garnet which she then picked up. And formed a bubble around it and sent it into the temple. Then she looked over to steven, who was burying a cookie cat wrapper.

Fare well sweet cookie cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together. His stomach growled Shh, Hush now" Are you Crying? Amethyst asked. Only a little! Steven replied

Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream. Of course your powers don't come from Ice cream! Pear said She knelt down Don't worry steven, i'm sure someday, you'll learn how activate your gem. Pearl reassured.

Yes, in your own steveney way. Garnet said. I m okay guys really. ugh I just ate to much cookie cats.. Everyone laughed except, for Cadmus who was expecting the worst. hahaha..urgh. Then steven puked.  
Episode ends


	3. Chapter 2

Laser light cannon

Author update

Now, I know that this character and story might be boring and meaningless, but as the story goes on i can assure you that this character and my writing will be better. But it will take a lot of time before we get there.

Episode begins

Steven and Amethyst begins the Episode running towards the fry shop.

"Hey, Fryman, gimme the bits!"

"Steven, were closed!" Showing him the closed sign.

" Aw, what..." Steven said dissapointed

Amethyst Slaming her fists on the counter " Give him the bits! The bits, the bits" Steven than smiled and joined her " The bits! The bits! The bits! the bits!"

The fryman gave up " Okay, okay take it easy on the counter." He went Back to fry bits.

"Yes!" Amethyst and Steven high fived.

In the fryshop, fryman was frying the bits, and said "I could give you actual fries, if you want."

Just the bits Please!" and with that the fryman handed him the bag of frybits and waved them goodbye. "Thanks!" Amethyst and Steven walked off into the beach eating the newly acquired fry bits.

Steven looked at sky. " Ah, sunset my favorite, time of day..." With stars in his eyes, "The first sun goes down and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky..."

Amethyst, spat out the frybits in laughter "yeah, yhr bigged eye, second sun-" She gasped in realizeion "Oh no, whats that doing here" Looking at the object in the sky.

Steven who eating the fry bits, " Huh what is it?" Amethsyt picked him up and he drooped his bag of fry bit. " Ah! My bits!" Amethyst dashed towards the temple.

Meanwhile, Pearl was looking at the Red eye with a telescope, Cadmus and Garnet were standing next to her on opposite sides.

" This is bad.." Garnet Stated

"Look at the size of it! I had no idea these things were so big!" Pearl said with astonishment.

"This is Probably a new one, earth is after all, a testing ground for their new geo-weapons. Cadmus sated, arms crossed.

Then Amethyst, ran to them "Pearl!"

"We saw, some of us were trying to protect humanity, where were you!" Hands on her wasit, with a frown on her face.

Amethyst put Steven down, "Eating fry bits." Pearl faceplanted herself.

"Can I see?" Steven walked to the mounted telescope Looking through it "Woah.." The giant Eye Unfolded revealing a red, diamond shape, iris. "A giant eyeball awesome!'

"Not awesome! Its a red eye!" pearl pointing at it.

"Red eye!?" Steven pancked placeing his hands on his head. " Its going to infect us all!"

Thats pink eye Steven" Garnet correcting him. Amethyst giggled

"Its going to crash into beach city, crush us, and a buch of oblivous people! We have to stop it!"

"What are we going to do?" Steven asked nervously.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it was a light cannon, that belong to Rose Quartz.

"My mom?"

"If Rose was here, this would be so easy." Amethyst said in dismay.

"I know but shes not" Pearl said saddenly "and the light cannon is missing we have to find a another solution."

"Wait, if it belonged to my mom, i bet my dad know where it is!" With stars in his eyes He said " He can help us save the day! Huh, eh!?

"Greg is... Nice Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust him, with a such a powerful weopen.

'He was her lover." Pearl grumbled in anger. Cadmus looked to his side, arms crossed and mumbled " Hit a nerve there..."

"Yeah, your dad is a mess Steven." "Amethyst!" said Pearl angrily. "I'm just sayin, even if Rose left it with him, He probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now."

"True.." Garnet said in agreement.

'No way, i'm sure he is just keeping some where safe, ill go ask him!" He began to run to the wash when garnet said " We can handle this Steven." She looked down to Amethyst and asked "Ready?" She nodded, Garnet Than picked to her up jumped high, and threw her at the red eye, she screamed along the way. Eventfully she hit it, making no effect.

Cadmus walked over to Steven And told him " This isn't going to work, you better find that cannon and fast.

"Wait you believe he has it!?

"I believe its our best chance."

'Oh! Then we can find it together!"

"Oh um, uh " Cadmus scrambled to make an excuse, " I, uh have to give the team, uh, Moral support!

"Oh uh, okay i'm ,uh, just going to go.."

"Okay, good luck' Pearl said waving goodbye and still staring at the Redeye.

Moments later

Steven ran to Greg's Van knocking at its trunk door. "Dad it's me! Daad, are you in there?" Then Steven took a running charge and slammed his back into the back of the van, while saying " Wake up! we have the world.' Then Steven climbed up top of the car and jumped on it. Stomped on it and jumped on Until he tripped and fall on it making the van trigger its alarm. Then suddenly his dad rushed out of the back of the van, waffle iron in hand "Who's there, i have a waffle iron!"

"Dad its me!" Greg looked up to Steven dropped his waffle iron and gave a tired blink, and then brought out his car fob and pressed a button stopping the alarm.

"Steven?" Steven than dropped down and hugged him " I almost waffled your face!" He Smiled and asked " what are you doing up so late?

"What do you mean the sun just went down an hour go..."

"Oh" Greg blushed " it was a slow day at the car wash... anyway whats up, just needed to see your old man? Pal around a little, learn lessons about life?

"No! I need the light cannon that belonged to mom! To blow up that eyeball!

"Eyeball?"

"That!" Steven pointed to it and amethyst was seen flying towards the eyeball hitting it and once again, making no effect.

"Wait, is that a magical thing!? The Gems told me not to get involve with magic stuff. I-it could be dangerous, or interfere whats left of my hair!

'But they need Moms cannon! You've got to know where it is! Like a cave dungeon" While Steven was suggesting where it might be Greg picked up his waffle iron and put in the van and Shut its doors.

"Well, I don't know anything about that, but i might i have an idea where it might be."

Moments later they walked to a storage unit and Steven ran up to "A magical storage unit!"

Not exactly, but some would say there's magic inside" He winked at Steven He simply gave him a confused look " Its just a shed, that I use that dont fit in the van," He then began to open it and grunted as he opened it. " If its anywhere, it'll be in here"

Steven walked and touched two cardboard boxes making them collapse, " If i'm going in there, i'm gonna gets some gear!" Then grabbed d flashlight and a sock. He then tied the flashlight and sock on his head. And Greg Gathered extension cords and tied then around Steven and the van.

Here,I go! And with that he crawled between the carboard boxes. And his father said " Good luck."

After crawling through the opening he saw all sorts of junk " Whoa cool! Its like a dad museum!" Eventually force his way through mattresses and saw what he thought to be the light cannon. "There its is!" But he Soon realized it was a golf backpack. " Do you golf?" asked Steven

"Eh, i like to think of myself who would golf eventually.."

Steven continued to look for the light cannon. He thought he saw it again, he brushed off junk on it, then realized it was a drum "huh, a drum" then walked away then walked away, then came back to hit it. He continued his search jumping over junk and made his way to a shelf. And search it, throwing junk everywhere. Then found something interesting a t shirt cannon" Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, is this..." then he fired it, it launched a shirt he ran over to catch it, and the shirt said" Buy T shirt cannons? Then he realized something below him, cardboard box full over his fathers CD's "Hey, threes a bunch of copies of your old CDs!" "

"Huh,aw man" Shaking his head " I couldn't give those things away! Steven picked up a CD "You know before I Ran the car when I was a one man van, I traveled the entire country!"

"I know Dad!" Steven

"When I came to play a concert herein beach city, no one showed up except-

"A alligator" Steven joked.

"No, it was your mother!"

"Haha, I know!" Steven crawled thought the junk. " We were always together after that, until she gave up her physical form to bring you in to the world." Steven Accidentally broke a photo of Greg and Rose. " I Don't know what a magic lady, like her ever saw a plain old, dope, like me..."

Steven gasped "Uh dad i broke a photo!"Its okay buddy, if every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs! then Steven noticed a glowing light to his right. "huh, Its the light cannon!" Outside Greg was scratching his belly and looked up to the red eye and said"oh boy that thing is giving me the willies..."

" Dad i found it!" "Really!? Steven tied the extension cables around it. Get the van! Greg stared the van and accelerated after a few seconds all the junk came out, then fell apart.

"This thing could save the city, we got to get it the beach!"

"How its to big for the van" Greg replied.

Suddenly a cart rolled over next to them, they looked at.

Moments later, they tied a extension cable to the cart to the van.

Then they lifted the light cannon and dropped it on the cart in, went through it. They looked at each other.

Moments later they were driving to the beach, with the light cannon screeching behind them.

Is it going to be okay?' Asked steven

Uhm Shrugged Greg. " If every Porkchop were perfect..

"We wouldn't have hotdogs!" Then they looked at the red eye which was getting closer by the second.

"That thing is getting huge!, Its freaking me out!"

"Cant the Van go any faster?!" Greg steeped on it, " This is faster!"

"Don't worry dad, come on,lets put own your Cd!" He pulled up a cd that reads, Let me drive my van into your heart!

"Really, come on you heard it.." Greg blushed with embarrassment.

"You come on!" And with that he put the CD in the car radio.

"I know im not that tall, I know im not that smart-"Steven sang with" Let me drive my van into your heart!"

"Let me drive my van into your heart!" They passed the big donut with the people beach city gazing at the redeye. " I know i'm not that rich, i'm trying to get my start, so let me drive into your heart." They made it to the beach. Amethyst washed up on the shore and said" throw me again i think i'm cracking it," "It wouldn't matter now!She looked at the van and the light cannon " Is that..." Pearl gasped " He really had it!

"I had faith." Cadmus stated

"Were, saved." Cheered Amethyst, Then the Redeye seemed to suck up debris, the music continued, Let me drive into your heart! Let me drive into your heart. The entrety of the board walk was getting demolished.

"We have to use it now! The Crystal gems ran to the light cannon. Pearl probe it with her hands looking for some sort of an activation"

"I don't know how it, works it was Roses!"

Steven turned to his dad.

"Dad how do we use it ?!"

"Uhm" Greg shrugged.

Pearl grabbed steven by the shoulders " Steven this is serious! " Then looked up at realization "You have rose's Gem!"

"Thats it!" With that Amethyst, With that Amethyst picked up Steven, and rubbed him on the ligh cannon. "Ugh, come on!"

"Stop that!" Garnet commanded, Amethyst obeyed and left Steven hanging on the light cannon. "Fine, throw me again!.: She than jumped on her arm. "Thats not going to work!" Pearl stated.

Then suddenly the light cannon was getting dragged by the van. "I Got this!" Greg then disconnected the cords connecting the light cannon to the van. " Then the van was getting sucked up faster. Greg trying to stop it said " No, wait maybe I don't!"

"Please work! Unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone counting on you, you cant be just useless! I know you can help!" Talking to the lightcannon.

"Its okay Steven, Well figure something else out, something even better!" Greg reassured his son.

"R-right If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." Steven said nervously." Then the light cannon glowed, and starting to activate and unlock.

"It's working!" Pearl yelled, Then the light cannon fell to the ground, Steven tried to lift the cannon, to aim directly at the Red eye, but he was not strong enough. Then suddenly the Gems helped Steven lifted Cannon aiming directly at the Redeye.

" This it!." Amethyst stated.

Cadmus who was behind the cannon. Noticed that a button came aout of the center of roses symbol, he looked up at the redeye, then punched it, and with that it began to fire.

"Brace yourselves!" Garnet warned.

Then the light cannon shot light which then took a form of a rose, then rose quartz herself. Then all the crystal gems watched in awe, as the energy destroyed the redeye making a shock wave that, made debris from the redeye, fall into beach city, destroying most of the board walk.

"Steven! You just saved, most of beach city!" Amethyst Exclaimed.

"Sorry about that!" Steven yelled to the fryman.

Then the repiled in the distance " What?!"

" How did you get it to work?" Pearl asked.

" I Just said that dad always said."

"That thing about Porkgrains?"

"Hotdogs." Garnet correcting her.

"rose..." Wiping a tear off of his face.

Then the water raised, and the Crystal and Greg laughed, until the van was carried by the waves. " My Van!" Greg stated

"Dont worry dad, if every porkchop were perfect.." \

"I Live in there!"

"Relax I got it!" Cadmus ran towards it and picked the van and dropped it next to greg.

Episode ends


End file.
